User talk:Lhynard/Archive/2017
Of evil stars and that stuff Hi! I have a doubt. The far realm-star Hadar isn't mentioned in City of Torment or the other novels in that trilogy, however is the star that gives warlocks the ability to cast the spell Arms of Hadar. Do I have to create an article for that star or not? Thanks in advance.--Zeromaru X 07:25, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Another doubt. I see Kyuss is considered in-canonical, but Nihal and Kyuss are possibly the same being (according to Bruce R. Cordell), and Nihal actually appears in City of Torment, making Nihal canonical. How do I treat this piece of information?--Zeromaru X 08:00, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :These are all very good questions, but it falls outside my current expertise. I am myself confused why Kyuss is considered non-canonical. :My interest in Realmspace is primarily with the Rock of Bral. I would suggest starting a forum topic about it. Maybe others will have some more helpful feedback. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:49, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Bodies of water project I switched all of the current "bays" to the newer "bodies of water" infobox. Artemaz (talk) 15:31, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, man! Feel free to mark your progress here if you do knock off one of the other categories on the list: Bodies of Water Project ::Will do! Artemaz (talk) 16:05, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::What are your thoughts on dealing with the oases? Many of the oases are actually towns that also provide a fresh source of water, whereas some are purely oases with little (or no) buildings nearby.Artemaz (talk) 02:02, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I hadn't really thought about it; I haven't even come across any of the former type. The Calim Desert and Anauroch are the two deserts I know anything about, and their oases are never settled permanently. :::There is a trick you can do for such things, though, for special cases, to make it use a regular that looks like a . Simply add a variant = water field to the template. You will lose the auto-categorization of the template, but you will still be able to add fields like depth if you wish. :::So I would recommend that route. I hope that makes sense. :::I have done a similar thing with mountains that were also dwarven settlements. :::Of course, one could also make separate articles, one for the geographical feature and the other for the settlement. This has already been done (by you, I think) in some cases. I would personally prefer that in such cases the titles are "Foo Pool" and "Foo Pool (settlement)" instead of "Foo Pool (pool)" and "Foo Pool (settlement)". :::~ Lhynard (talk) 04:14, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the info. I think I'll use the Variant=water edit for pages like Ansi where the vast majority of the page deals with the town and it doesn't seem like there is enough info to create a separate Ansi (pool) page. Artemaz (talk) 11:57, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm jumping in on the Rivers. I'll work backward from "Z" and meet you in the middle! Artemaz (talk) 02:22, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, but I only work on this project about once a week, so you might meet me where I am rather than in the middle. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:33, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Earth Giants Earth giants are stated as true giants in 4e, while Hill ones are stated to be lesser giants (is in the MM) :/ --Zeromaru X 22:00, March 13, 2017 (UTC) : No, the term "true giant" does not occur in the entire 4th edition ''Monster Manual'', and even if it did, that information is overridden by Giantcraft unless a later FR source says otherwise, by the way we treat canon here. : Earth giants exist in the FR, yes, according to 4e FR sources, but they are not children of Annam All-Father and therefore are not true giants. You yourself wrote in your article that they were created by Rorn. : The origin of hill giants is explicitly explained in Giantcraft, and this information has been essentially confirmed in the 5e books. : They aren't even really giant-kin, but we'll let that slide for now, since the term "giant-kin" is less rigid. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:08, March 13, 2017 (UTC) : P.S. Several creatures have the giant type without being true giants. "Speaking in Tongues" errata Hi. On the Candlekeep forum, Tom Costa posted errata (found here) to his "Speaking in Tongues" article, which we've based a lot of our language work on. A lot of the language names are changed, and it could mean an overhaul of our languages projects. What do you think? Rename the pages and links, or just make notes of the changes? — BadCatMan (talk) 03:59, March 27, 2017 (UTC) : That thread was the first time I ever posted on those forums. :) : I actually think we are fine. The errata are for the "Linguistic Atlas" and the "proficiencies chart". The latter I never use, and for the former, it was already obvious where the mistakes were, and I have treated them as such before I saw his list. The language hierarchy table was "error-free", which was what I have been using primarily. The only exception to this is Durpari-Shaartan Patois, which should be a creole, so it will only be one name change. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:25, March 27, 2017 (UTC) : P.S.: …and even checking that again, the language name is correct after all; only the group name was wrong in that table and is correct on the wiki. Thank You Those young whippersnappers... When I started here Movie, BadCat, and DarkW were not even around to the best of my knowledge. User:Fw190a8, User:Johnnyriot999 and User:Zerak were the main contributors - User:Zerak being the Administrator For about 3 to 4 years we just wrote articles based on our interests. Most Roads in this Wiki were originally done by me - I just tried to connect things Hurtzbad (talk) 10:57, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I hope you like the new templates then. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:02, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Nice - may get back to editing :) Hurtzbad (talk) 13:58, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Question In the old days - there was an ability to see what pages were linked to a particular page - I used it a lot to ensure all links were consistent in their information - I cannot find that in the new wiki layout - does it still exist and how do I access it? Hurtzbad (talk) 14:01, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, it still exists. There are different styles/layouts one can set the wiki to, so it may be different for you, but for me, there is a toolbar at the bottom of the screen. I have a "What links here" button on my toolbar, and the toolbar is customizable. I'm not sure where it might be in other layouts. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:31, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Of Interest? Forum:Edition-Specific Challenge Rating Categories ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:45, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, Lhyn. Please send me a note when ever you need my assistance :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:48, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Alt-text template Asking for feedback on Template talk:Alttext/doc, in case you missed it. —Moviesign (talk) 17:22, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :I hadn't seen it yet. thanks ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:50, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Moving talk page Hello! As the List of creatures from Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix is now deleted, is there a way to merge the corresponding talk page into the talk page of Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix? Or should I simply copy-paste the content there? Thanks! Daranios (talk) 18:41, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. I just moved it. ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Great! Daranios (talk) 19:59, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Same Note Used Twice Thanks for the help with the notes in Orcus! Daranios (talk) 08:34, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:00, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :: :-) Daranios (talk) 17:32, May 4, 2017 (UTC) "The" for buildings So just to clarify, all inns/taverns/and many other buildings need to include "The" in the title of the page? Artemaz (talk) 03:35, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :No, not all. If the name of the inn is a noun phrase, it's debatable one way or the other, but in the case of The Maiden Danced at Dawn, the name of the inn is an actual sentence that doesn't make any sense if the "the" is left off. :If the "The" is capitalized in the text in the middle of a sentence, that is another sign that the article needs the "The". :On p. 86 of Volo's Guide to Cormyr, Argyr's Realmsry should not have the "the" because it doesn't use a "the" anywhere in the text. No one calls it the Argyr's Realmsry. The Maiden Danced at Dawn needs the "The", as I just explained. The Moondown Mooring could go either way. Without seeing how it is used frequently in the Realms, it would be hard to judge. :The best way to answer the question is if the inn is described by an adjective in text. For example, it would be "I went to the famous Argyr's Realmsry." It would probably be "I went to the famous Moondown Mooring." But it would be "I went to the famous The Maiden Danced at Dawn." :I hope this makes sense! :~ Lhynard (talk) 03:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah that makes sense. Hey I was up in Baltimore today for the O's game! Artemaz (talk) 04:05, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Whoa! Seriously? In which part of VA is Texas? ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:08, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Lol I used to live in Texas, but have been in northern Virginia for 10 years now. Artemaz (talk) 14:10, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::It says "Texas, Virginia" on your user page, so I thought that there was a town in Virginia called Texas. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:14, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Slack Hey, not sure if you're interested, but I'm hoping to set up a bit more of a community feel around the wiki moving forwards, so I've set up a Slack group. Unfortunately it needs email addresses to invite people, so I've set up a form to anonymously collect them. If you are interested, would be great if you can fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email so that I can send an invite! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:43, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :I use Slack as part of my job, so I'm quite familiar with it. I'm not sure it will help us with anything here, but I'm not opposed to joining. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:44, July 8, 2017 (UTC)